


I´m always there, for you

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort, Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash, past child sexual abuse references
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch měl vždycky šestý smysl pro poznávání lidí, kterým někdo ublížil. A věděl, že Morgan mezi ně patří.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I´m always there, for you

**Author's Note:**

> Obsahuje spoiler k epizodě 2x12.

Hotch měl vždycky ten zvláštní šestý smysl, který mu umožňoval spolehlivě rozpoznávat oběti domácího násilí, týrání, znásilnění… takových zločinů, které bohužel často zůstávají nenahlášeny. 

Tuto schopnost měl proto, že on sám byl kdysi, v dětství, právě takovou obětí. 

A teď ho užíral neodbytný, intenzivní pocit, že nejen on byl obětí, že Morgan, vždycky odvážný a hrnoucí se do jakéhokoli rizika, pokud tím mohl někomu pomoci, jí byl taky. Věděl to – _cítil_ to – od chvíle, kdy ho poprvé viděl. 

Ne že by o tom Morgan někdy mluvil. Ne, nikdy o tom (vlastně stejně jako on sám) neřekl ani slovo, nic nenaznačil, nikomu nezavdal příčinu k úvahám o tom, co ho asi potkalo, než přišel k FBI. Protože Morgan byl vynikající psycholog, a tak dokonale věděl, jak skrýt něco, o čem nechtěl, aby se ostatní dozvěděli. 

Jenže Hotch byl lepší. A proto se nemusel ptát, jestli bylo Morganovi ublíženo. Věděl to. Viděl to. 

Protože i když to Morgan nedával najevo, bylo to v něm. Bylo to v tom mírném napětí v jeho ramenou, když se vraceli domů z případu, a v tom, jak zoufale se snažil něco, _cokoli_ , udělat, aby pomohl, bez ohledu na to, co ho to bude stát, když měli případ, který se týkal dětí. Bylo to v tom, jak stále potřeboval mít pocit, že má navrch, že je to on, kdo kontroluje situaci, v tom, jak rozuměl obětem a odmítal se vzdát, i když jim nemohl nijak pomoci, a v tom, jak se občas, když měl noční můru během některé z nocí, kdy spolu kvůli případu sdíleli pokoj, místo křiku choulil do klubíčka, jako by se chtěl ukrýt sám v sobě a i ve spánku tiskl rty pevně k sobě, aby mu neunikl ani hlásek. Bylo to v tom, jak si – i přesto, že si jinak své soukromí chránil s téměř až přehnanou pečlivostí – dával záležet na tom, aby všichni věděli, že on je ten, který může mít kteroukoli dívku, na kterou ukáže, i když pokud věděli, neměl nikdy žádný vážný, dlouhodobý vztah. Bylo to v tom, jak se někdy jen tak po očku díval na Hotche, se zvláštním výrazem v obličeji, ale když mu Hotch pohled opětoval, nebo mu dokonce – velice jemně, samozřejmě – naznačil, že by o něj možná mohl mít vážný zájem (což byl mimochodem úplně stejný pohled, jakým se na něj díval Morgan), okamžitě ucukl a stáhl se do sebe, jako by se bál toho, co by snad mohlo být, kdyby to neudělal. 

A především to bylo v jeho očích, když si čas od času – zatímco si myslel, že se na něj nikdo nedívá – dovolil pohroužit se do svých myšlenek, vzpomínek. 

Zmatenost, vztek, ublíženost, bezmoc, zranitelnost. Bolest. To všechno bylo v jeho očích. 

Proto když došlo k tomu případu v Chicagu, když byl Morgan zatčen pro podezření ze spáchání tří vražd a pak opět propuštěn, protože přišli na to, kdo byl skutečný vrah, když konečně vyšlo najevo, kým ve skutečnosti byl Carl Buford a co udělal nejen těm mrtvým chlapcům, ale také Morganovi samotnému, Hotch nebyl překvapený. Byl naštvaný, byl rozzuřený a měl chuť Buforda vlastníma rukama zabít, jistě, nechápal, jak vůbec mohl něco takového udělat, soucítil s Morganem a rozuměl, proč si drží takový odstup od lidí – jednoduše proto, aby mu nikdo další už ublížit nemohl – a lámalo mu srdce vědomí, že Morganovi někdo dokázal _tak hrozně_ moc ublížit a doufal, že se s tím Derek jednou vyrovná a zapomene na to alespoň natolik, aby to už nadále neovládalo jeho život. Ale nebyl překvapený. 

Nebyl překvapený, ani když se v letadle, cestou zpátky do Quantica, Morgan posadil co nejdál od ostatních a mlčky zíral z okna, aniž se pokusil o spánek anebo si alespoň nasadil sluchátka. 

Hotch vstal ze svého místa a pomalu, ignoruje několik tázavých pohledů od ostatních členů týmu, došel k Morganovi a položil mu ruku na rameno. „Budeš v pořádku?“ zeptal se ho tiše a se zájmem, ale ne tak, jako by ho litoval. 

Věděl, že poslední, o co teď Morgan stojí, je soucit a lítostivé pohledy. 

Morgan k němu zvedl pohled. Jeho tmavé oči byly překvapivě velké, doširoka rozevřené, výraz v nich svědčil o tom, že se cítí naprosto zničený a ztracený, když se na Hotche díval, protože tentokrát, i když to možná mělo být jen na krátkou chvíli, si dovolil zanechat všechny ty stěny, které si na svoji ochranu vytvořil, někde za sebou, a nechal tak Hotche, aby nahlédl za ně, aby na okamžik nahlédl až do něj, protože věděl, že jakkoli je právě teď zranitelný, Hotche se bát nemusí, protože pokud je tady ještě vůbec někdo, před kým by se měl ochraňovat, není to Hotch. Nikdy Hotch. 

Pomalu přikývl. 

Hotch se beze slova posadil na sedačku vedle něj, dlaň z jeho ramene však nespustil. Zároveň se na něj nepřestal dívat, mile, laskavě, vřele. „Časem se to zlepší,“ ujistil Morgana tiše. 

„Já vím,“ zamumlal Morgan souhlasně. Vypadal tak… zvláštně bezbranně, když snad poprvé v životě někoho vpustil do své minulosti, neochraňoval se. V očích měl pohled, který jasně říkal, že v to pevně doufá a že Hotchovi naprosto věří. 

Bylo to omamující. Ta důvěra, kterou v něj měl. 

Hotch mu jemně stiskl rameno a slabě se pousmál. „Jsem tady pro tebe,“ zašeptal. „Kdykoli. Vždycky.“ 

Morgan roztřeseně vydechl. „Děkuju, Hotchi…“ Vděčně se na něj podíval. Vzápětí polkl. „Já… myslíš, že bych mohl…?“ Jeho hlas odumřel, aniž dořekl větu. Hotch neměl tušení, co po něm Derek žádá, ale v tom stavu, v jakém Morgan byl… ne, jednoduše by pro něj udělal cokoli, bez ohledu na to, v jakém stavu Morgan zrovna je, a tak přikývl. „Jsem tady pro tebe,“ zopakoval mu pevně. 

V tu chvíli se celé Morganovo tělo uvolnilo, zmizelo z něj veškeré napětí, a on se na své sedačce svezl o kousek níž. Dlouze vydechl a hlava mu klesla na Hotchovo rameno. 

To bylo snad poprvé, co Morgan aktivně vyhledal nějaký tělesný kontakt, a tak se Hotch jen slabě pousmál a objal ho paží kolem ramen, dlaní mu v dlouhých tazích konejšivě přejížděl nahoru a dolů po paži. „Děkuju,“ zašeptal Morgan znovu a zavřel oči. Trvalo to jen pár minut, než usnul, hlavu stále položenou na Hotchově rameni. 

„Budu tady,“ zamumlal Hotch slabě a podíval se mu do tváře. Hrudí se mu rozlil pocit tepla, když zjistil, že má Morgan ve tváři konečně, po takové době, výraz klidu. 


End file.
